When You Ride Like Lightning
by dccdr
Summary: This is merely a sad love story oneshot with two OC's.


"Scarlet, wait!" he screamed desperately, his eyes wallowing in tears.

"Don't you understand, Sky? I said, clearly and plainly, it's over. I love Quill. More than I ever loved you. Now, goodbye." She turned again away from him, her fire red mane flowing in the wind. She began her slow trot back toward town. Soon after, the brightness of the moon was the only thing Night Sky could see. He sat down on his doorstep, and did something he hadn't in a long, long time: he cried. He cried for so long, his dark blue fur was drenched, and he could no longer make tears. He just sat there, head in hooves, whimpering.

The darkness of the night did nothing to help his mood. Luna's moon could not even provide the solace for which he wished, as it usually did. He wasn't called Night Sky for nothing. Night finally decided to get up and walk back into his house. Formally, their house. Its bright yellow color did nothing to help his mood. He hated the color yellow. He walked into her study. She often came here to write; mostly poetry. He saw she had taken most of her things. Her desk was mostly cleared, minus a few sheets of parchment, the ink pot he gave her, and a quill. He looked at the desk, and what was on it, and wanted to see it burn. He trotted over to her desk, and sat down. A beautifully crafted desk of the best mahogany. Plenty of space, drawers, and shelves.

He couldn't handle the sight of this room anymore. He got up and headed for the door. He stopped, took one last look, blew out the candle, and shut the door. He headed toward his bathroom. Their bathroom. They shared everything. He looked in the mirror, only to see what had happened to him. His midnight blue fur was wet and sticky. His blue eyes were bloodshot. His dark blue and black mane was disheveled. He looked terrible. He turned on the water and splashed it on his face. The water did nothing to help his mood. He turned it off and headed to their room. His room, it seemed now. He walked in, and stopped. The room was a calamity. The whole room looked like a tornado hit it. He huffed, and proceeded to get into bed, and blow out the candle.

He couldn't sleep. How could he? It was impossible to do so under so much emotional stress. 'Guess I gotta clean. Also need to clean myself up. Maybe try to get my mind off of this,' he thought. He got up, and looked around the room. Celestia's light made it even more clear about how bad it actually was. She obviously didn't care about the furniture. The dresser was ruined. Sky just shook his head, and began to levitate the mess out of the house. He moved sixteen drawers, two dressers, and a chair to the curb. 'She was really ticked.' He moved on to her desk. It was mostly empty. Now just filled with bad memories and broken dreams. He knew he could get a good amount of bits for it. He didn't find anything else of value. He moved on to the bathroom to get clean. When he walked in, he looked into the mirror once again. His eyes carried obvious marks of stress and sleeplessness. He opened a drawer that she held her jewelry in, and found a note. Curious, he picked it up, and opened it. A teal piece of jewelry with a long silver chain fell out. He had bought it for her as an anniversary gift. She seemed awkward around it at first, but quickly warmed up to it. He skimmed the note, and saw a few water stains on it. Also, the handwriting was hasty, and looked poor compared to her normal hoof-writing. He began to read aloud.

"Night Sky…how I love the way that name sounds. When we first met, we just clicked. Your awkwardness, your likes, your kindness. Everything about you was just awesome. When you asked me to move in, I was flabbergasted. It was just so…so unexpected. When you took my hoof in yours, my heart soared. When you said you loved me, it did back flips. But then…Quill. He came along at a rough patch in our relationship. We began to fight. We grew a little distant. And he…he was just there. He held me, calmed me down, and told me I was beautiful. And…I fell for him. I'm sorry. I love you Night Sky. Always will. Never forget that.-Scarlet."

Sky just slumped down. He held the note tight. He grabbed the necklace. It meant the world to them. He began to cry again. He couldn't think. Couldn't act. Just cry. And cry he did. He just sat there for half an hour. He got up to burn the note in the fire. He didn't want to see it.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Sky got up. "When you ride like lightning…" he began. He opened the door. There, to his amazement, stood Scarlet. Her eyes were bloodshot, her fur was wet, and her mane was a mess. She threw her hooves around his neck and kissed him.

"You crash like thunder."


End file.
